Pañal
by Luka-sama
Summary: Ningun primer cambio de pañal es facil. ¿Verdad Naruto?
Bueno yo acepto que nunca he cambiado un pañal en mi vida, pero con mi sobrina, pude ver que no es tan fácil como uno pensaba XD

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Pañal**

Hay veces donde un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que un hombre tiene que hacer. En realidad la frase debería llevar la palabra padre en lugar de hombre, pero bueno, en este momento no podía pensar exactamente muy bien que digamos.

Él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo ninja, le había ganado a Sasuke luego de pelear contra una diosa, denle algo de crédito. También era el héroe de las cinco naciones ninja y futuro Hokage, solo debía esperar a que Kakashi se pensionara, lo cual no debía faltar tanto pues su sensei ya estaba viejo. Esperaba el ninja copia no leyera sus pensamientos o lo pasaría mal.

Regresando a la situación actual.

Vio de forma seria a la pequeña personita frente a él, en cambio esta solo estaba riendo divertido mientras jugaba con uno de sus piecitos. Había durado casi quince minutos en aceptar que debía quitarle el pañal y otros diez en limpiar todo, pues Boruto había pensado que era buena idea orinar nuevamente cuando fue libre del pañal.

Acaso ese bebé tenía un problema intestinal o algo por el estilo.

Vale que el pobre tuviera cinco meses y si, aceptaba con pesar, que esta era la primera vez que cambiaba un pañal. Incluso ahora se sentía algo culpable, pero es que desde que nació Boruto si bien lo había amado con todo su corazón, tenía miedo de acercarse mucho al niño.

Él no era un padre.

En los nueve meses de embarazo que tuvo Hinata, había pensado cada día en lo horrible que seria. Su infancia fue sin padres, su adolescencia y adultez no le mostraron que debía hacer. Todo lo haría mal y ese niño terminaría odiándolo.

Pero cuando veía como Hinata lo abrazaba con ternura o como lo alimentaba, era atraído para verlo de cerca y era cuando el niño lo miraba, que sentía algo cálido en su interior. Aun así no se acercaba aun lo suficiente, solo se limitaba a observar como Hinata le mostraba poco a poco el mundo de su hijo.

Solo que ese día Hinata estaba de una misión urgente, así que no le quedó otra que aceptar que debía empezar a actuar como padre. Su esposa lo observo algo preocupada antes de marcharse, pero al final había sonreído diciendo que ser padre es algo que tenía que aprender poco a poco.

Todo fue bien las primeras horas pues Boruto había estado durmiendo tranquilamente, pero cuando un potente grito sonó en su cuarto, corrió apresurado sin saber cómo calmarlo. Un horrible olor proveniente del pequeño pañal le indico que era hora de poner en práctica las horas de ver a Hinata cambiar un pañal.

-Siento que esto no está bien dattebayo-se dijo con la mano en el mentón.

Cuando Hinata ponía el pañal al niño, jamás dejaba las pompis del bebé al descubierto. Lo peor es que Boruto aprovechando la distracción de su padre, tomo el tarro de talcos y lo apretó con fuerza. El rostro blanco de Naruto suspiro sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando al tercer intento dejo su mano metida en el pañal, gruño frustrado antes de soltar todo con dificultad, pues solo tenía una mano disponible.

El décimo intento fue lo más aceptable que pudo obtener ese día, parecía un pañal en perfecto estado. Lo cual agradecía ya que estaba lleno de muchas cosas de bebé, incluidos orines, talcos y embarrado con crema para niños en su brazo derecho.

Pero no podría estar más orgulloso de él mismo por tener un pañal luego de tres horas de intentarlo.

Su frente se sombreo de azul al escuchar a Boruto soltar un gas por su parte posterior y nuevamente el olor de algo podrido en el pañal.

Mierda.

…

Cuando Hinata regreso de su misión urgente, la cual había terminado en ayudar a su hermana con un papeleo del clan Hyuga que debían enviar al día siguiente a otra nación. Lo primero que noto al pasar por el cuarto de Boruto fue un desastre en los pañales y cosas de bebé. Confundida camino hasta llegar al cuarto que compartía con su esposo y sonrió enternecida.

Naruto estaba tirado sobre su cama cansado, pero alrededor de él había una enorme muralla de almohadas por precaución, justo en su pecho estaba Boruto dormido plácidamente mientras una de sus manitas sujetaba un dedo de Naruto.

Sonrió enternecida al llegar y notar con diversión como el pañal de Boruto estaba al revés.

Vio a su esposo abrir un ojo cansado cuando ella quito parte de la pared de almohadas y se acostó en su cama.

-Bienvenida a casa Hinata-murmuro agotado.

Ella sonrió.

Era bueno estar en casa.

Pero debía darle una clase intensiva a su esposo de cambiar un pañal.

 **Fin**

 _Naruto tan cosi._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
